Aylara
by Istalriify
Summary: Aylara is a vampire with a questionable moral code and a devious friend, Katherine. What will happen when she finds a new friend and possibly more who shows her a different way of living? Based off show universe, not books but before show.


**Normal rules apply, I don't own any characters, places or plots owned by others, I just like to use them as a medium.  
><strong>

**This is my first attempt at a story and it's probably a little rough, but I welcome feedback from anyone. This is giving a new view on Katherine's life in the 90's from the point of view of a friend that I made up entirely. **

**WARNING: This story will not be clean, sexual references and dirty language will be commonplace. There might even be lesbians, specifically, lesbian vampires. So if any of that offends you, please don't bother reading.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 **

1990

The night air was fresh, a rare occurrence in a big city. It was also warm, even though it was still fairly early in the year; but Aylara wasn't much of a judge anymore for temperature, nothing was really too cold for her. Insects buzzed around the streetlights enjoying the plesant weather while bats darted in and out of the beam of light trying to get a little dinner. That's exactly what Aylara was after too.

Looking up, Aylara saw only the brightest of stars in the light polluted sky. This was the bad part of being forced to live in a city, she could never see the stars; they were the only thing that kept her mind off never being able to see the sun again, besides the moon, which was new tonight. A girl has got to eat though, and cities are where the food is.

She rounded a corner onto a much more empty side street, away from the annoying bumping of dance much coming out of the clubs just up the road. A man leaned against the brick wall of building no more than twenty feet before her looking as suspicious as one possibly could.

Aylara pulled her dark brown and curled hair back into place to frame her face perfectly and made sure to add a little more sway into her hips as she walked. His face was looking down, which meant he was trying to be inconspicuous or just plain didn't like people. Her money was on on option one.

She sauntered past him, doing her best to make her hips sway just right. Behind her, the faint sound of his head moving against the rough brick came, perfect. She hooked a quick right down the second alleyway she passed, and immediately heard him take off running down the first one. It was always amazing how easy this was.

She knew that the alley system on these blocks intersected several times in the middle of the block, a perfect place for a man to ambush her. Sure enough, he skidded to a stop right around the next corner, she continued to look as sexy and vulnerable as possible.

_What an awfully loud breather, you think he would be quieter when trying to ambush someone, _she mused to herself.

She passed the corner and kept her gaze forward, not wanting to let on her knowledge of his presence. Right on cue his arms wrapped around her shoulders and a knife pressed into her throat. She let out the obligatory scream before his hand clamped over her mouth and the knife pressed more urgently into her throat.

"I wouldn't do that, love" he whispered in a raspy voice. "Someone might get hurt," he pressed the knife until it pushed through her skin, blood dribbled down her collar and into the crevice between her breasts. She made sure to struggle and whimper, it made it so much more fun.

He pulled her out of the remains of the streetlight's brightness and slammed her against the same wall he was hiding against before. In an amazingly small amount of time, his belt was undone and his fancy slacks were bundled at his ankles, he was at full attention.

"Well, get down there already, you're my slut tonight. You obviously wanted it, now do it," hunger was practically dripping from his voice.

"Please don't do this to me, just let me go." she begged, acting as desperate as she could.

His hand clamped over her mouth and he brought his face right before her's, that little pulse in his neck looked so good right about now. "Now shut up like a good little girl and get down there." he demanded.

Being sure to give the "Oh no, how could I possibly want that?" look and a whimper, she knelt down and took him into her mouth. Before the first moan escaped his mouth, he was stifling a yelp to keep from alerting anyone who might be nearby. A fine line of blood flowed down from the perfect puncture about an inch up and streamed off the tip. The sight of it nearly drove her to drink him dry right then and there. _All in good time..._ she said, calming her craving.

"You bitch, you bit me!" he yelled before realizing he was the one attacking her and he probably shouldn't make so much noise. She just shrugged in reply and smiled revealing her bloody teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he growled moving towards her again.

"I believe the question you should be asking here is: what the fuck is wrong with you?" she replied nonchalantly. "You after all were the one who just attacked and raped me. I don't think I'm the one with a problem here."

"You wanted it, just look at how you're dressed you little slut." he now had her pinned against the wall with all his strength.

"That is so not an excuse. If I wanted it, I would have said so. So I guess you're going to have to learn a lesson about how to treat women."

Her eyes shifted into the characteristic blood lust look and she smiled wide to make sure her fangs were clearly visible. He backed off in a flash and brandished the knife at her.

"What..." he could barely mutter. This was quite the sight, a man with his pants around his legs and his dick hanging out threatening her with a knife. Classic.

Rolling her eyes to make sure she looked nice and bored, she pushed herself off the wall and sauntered towards him. He immediately backed away and growled in his manliest voice, "don't come any closer or I'll kill you." She took another step.

His confidence seemed to fail with her persistent and indifferent pursuit and he turned to run. Before he was even turned around she jogged over to greet him. "You see, I'm a vampire, which means that little blade won't really do a whole lot to me."

He tried to turn to run again in some vain hope but Aylara was on him in a flash. Now she was the one pushing him up against the wall. "Lucky for you, I just _love_ killing rapists," she whispered into his ear.

She waited until what she had said registered for him, then his eyes became very wide and suddenly remorseful. "Aww, is somebody sorry? It's a bit late for that... I wonder how many other girls you've done this to who couldn't fight back?" her voice was now filled with venom and anticipation.

Before he could reply the familiar rush of pleasure made it's way up her body and she sank her teeth into his sweet, warm, pulsing vein. This was like the best orgasm she ever had as a human, nothing compared to the flow of blood down her throat, besides doing it during sex. Her whole body shivered with relish of it.

She felt his heart begin to struggle with less and less blood coming to it. Right before it took it's last beat, she released her jaw and let his limp body fall to the ground, enjoying the post kill bliss.

"Always one for playing with your food, aren't you?" a familiar voice called from down the alley, Aylara turned to see the unmistakable form of Katherine standing silhouetted in the light behind her. "You didn't even save me some?" Katherine whimpered, her lip pouting.

"You should have come earlier, I could have saved a bite or two." Aylara giggled, using her fingers to wipe blood from her chin and mouth, before licking them clean. "It's good to see you Katherine, it's been too long." she made her way over to give her best friend a hug.

"I see you still have a thing for killing rapists, I figured you would have gotten over that phase by now." Katherine said, cupping the man's chin and examining his face.

"If I'm going to eat, I might as well get rid of the scum of the earth doing it." Aylara shrugged.

"You may be one of the only vampires ever to actually want to do good by sucking people dry. Newsflash, honey; we are the scum of the earth." Katherine smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Takes one to know one, I guess." Aylara replied, trying her best to be sassy.

"Katherine just stuck her tongue out and started walking down the alley she came from. "Lara, dear. Care for some dessert, drinks and catching up?" Katherine called, raising her eyebrows in mischief.

"Must you call me Lara? You know I hate that." Katherine had been calling her Lara since the day they met to her severe annoyance. Katherine just insisted that Aylara took to long to say.

"Yes, of course I do. You're annoyance is just too much fun." Katherine said turning to head to the nearest sports bar.

"Fine Kat, just remember, you started this." Aylara said, quickly catching up to her best friend.

Katherine just groaned in response to the nickname she hated the most.


End file.
